I just wanna run
by LoveMeAsMe
Summary: So haze is a fallen angel, Embry imprints on her when she firsts falls.  Will she run away and try to become a angel again or stick around?  Don't judge on summary plz
1. Chapter 1

Just run.

Don't you dare look back.

Just run.

Pushing my legs harder then I ever have I burst out of the woods. A sign up ahead read 'La Push', I ran almost through an entire town.

As I pass the county's line I stumble from blood lose and fall onto the cold wet pavement. My lungs were on fire and my tears were frozen on my face. I struggled to get up and turn to face the menacing laugh behind me.

"I'll find a way to you soon," the man looked even worse then he had before. The mist falling around him, his red eyes piercing my soul. He turned and was gone in a flash. I blinked several times before I sat down.

I could feel the blood running off of my back from the rain. All I smelt was pine and salty air. My head was throbbing from the exhaustion. I bit my lip and slowly stood up. I looked around and knew it would be dark soon. I had to find help.

My open back shirt was covered in blood and mud. As I took off running I felt different. I felt lighter without my wings. I knew I couldn't just take off flying at any second anymore. I was different now. But as I stumbled down the street that was the last thing on my mind.

The rain became heavier as the black of the night came out, it chilled me to the bone. I took of running again because I didn't want to be surrounded by all this darkness. As I came to a fork in the road to catch my breath I saw a distant house to my right. It was red and twinkling lights were coming from it. Someone had to be home. I took off running towards the house.

I started pushing myself, feelng the adeneralin pumping through me, but I knew it wouldn't last long. The rain started getting heavier until everything was just a blur. My back was sore as well as my legs but I knew I needed to get help or else I'd bleed out.

As I got closer to the lights I heard noises, laughter from inside of the house. At that moment it was the most wonderful thing in the world. I could feel myself getting weaker by the moment as I staggered onto the rocky driveway. I stumbled up the porch stairs and knocked softly on the door, knowing how much energy and blood was gone. I was swaying back and fourth in pain. I looked up when the door opened and saw deep chocolate orbs.

But before I could say anything I fell into burning hands, my world was black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up on a soft warm couch, it felt nice agaisnt my frozen skin. I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting them to the light. My head had stopped pounding but the burning sensation in my back hadn't faded. I closed my eyes and sighed, but when I did I saw the man's evil red eyes staring at me. I gasped and sat up quickly. The pain shot down to my legs and I bit my lip and fell back.

"Oh dear you are up," I heard soft yet caring voice from the next room. I looked around and slowly began sitting up. I glupped when I saw a beautiful lady staring at me with a whisk in her hand.

"Come on sweetheart, dinner should be ready soon, you need your energy," she smiled at me, letting her three faint scars strech a bit. I smiled back faintly and shifted my legs to the side of the couch. I bit my lip hard as I held on to the couch for support. My feet were numb from all the running. I looked down at what I was wearing for the first time since I opened my eyes.

I was changed into a big faded black t-shirt and a pair of black sweats. They were big on me and falling down but they were warm and clean, I was grateful. I lifted up the shirt to see a bandage all the way past my boobs. I groaned and realized how bad my back had to be.

I walked slowly into the kitchen scared od what might happen if I walked to fast. I smelled pancakes, waffles, and I heard meat sizzling on the frying pans. My mouth started watering almost instatly.

"Come in, come in, take a sit anywhere," the lady smiled at me again and montioned towards the table. I nodded my head and looked over at the only empty seats. They were by two girls, one looked around four and was licking her sippy cup and the other looked around my age, staring at her hands. I walked over and slid back the chair soundlessly. All the talking at the table had stopped.

Nine pairs of brown eyes stared at me with a curious look. I glupped and looked at the table. It was worn down but it showed alot of character.

"Whats your name?" A cute voice came from my left. I looked up and saw the little girl smiling at me. I laughed quietly.

"My name is Haze," she shook her head, not happy with that answer.

"Your whole name, mine is Claire Judith Loveless," she smiled proudly at her name and stuck out her hand for me to shake. She was giving me this cute look that only little kids can pull off. I smiled and took her hand lightly, feeling the shock of her skin on mine.

"Haze Imogene Romano," I hated my full name but for this cute child I would tell her anything if she gave me the cute look again.

"Your pretty Haze," I blinked a few times before I realized I had no idea what I actucally looked liked. Mirrors were not allowed in the angel realm. I bit my lip and nodded my head.

"Ma'am," I stood up slowly and walked over to the island counter. The lady turned around and put a plate full of bacon in front of me.

"Its Emily honey," I nodded and let out a breath.

"Do you have a mirror anywhere?" It was a stupid question but I needed to see.

"Of course, will one of you show her," she pointed to the table and turned back to the stove.

"I will," a boyish voice came from the middle of the table. I saw a boy, around fourteen, stand up and smile at me. His hair was a bit shaggy and his smile was full. I nodded my head and followed him. But what I was in the hallway mirror I couldn't believe.


	3. Chapter 3

My hair was short on one side and the other was long. It was a beautiful brown, like a tree after it rained. My eyes were a weird color, almost purple. I tilted my head and relaized I had to had them in some places, unless I just said they were contacts. My eyelashes were long and thick. My skin was soft to the touch and it was cold. It was pale, but not deathly pale. I opened my mouth and saw teeth that were a bit crooked, but they fit me.

"I'm Seth," the guy behind me finally spoke. His smile never faded. I turned around and held out my hand.

"I'm Haze," when he touched my hand I saw the image burst through my mind, like a movie.

His death was going to be decades down the road, and absoutly painless. He was in a bed and surrounded by tons of people, I saw myself when I was older. I had no clue why I was there, I didn't plan on staying long. I pulled back and bit my lip. I hated seeing the deaths of people, the only person I was able to block out was Claires, I could not be able to see hers. She was just to innocent and cute.

"Thanks for showing me the mirror," I nodded and cleared my thoart. He laughed and pulled me back into the kitchen. Everyone had food on there plates and were staring at it.

"There you are!" A deep voice from the table shook the walls and rattling the hinges. He picked up his fork to only be slapped by Emily.

"Wait for them to sit down," she has a authority to her voice, she would make a great mom. I sat down back down in my orginal seat next to Claire. Everyone started digging in as soon as Seth made it over, in slow motion.

I picked up a pancake and started picking at it. I was content with listening to everyones happy convostations until it was turned on me.

"Why aren't you eating the bacon or steak? It's to die for," I looked up at the boy sitting directly across from me. His eyes were the same eyes I first saw when I came here. I glupped and looked back down.

"I'm a vegetrain," I whispered quietly taking another bite of my pancake. All movement stopped except the girls in the room.

"What?" The same voice that shook the walls said. I looked up at him and blinked a few times.

"I don't believe in eating meat, would you like to be torn from you family and slaughtered?" He guy looked around and then went back to eating knowing my point was valid. When I finished I stood up and began washing my plate.

"Let me do that," Emily came over and began putting on horrid yellow gloves.

"You saved me, its the least I can do," I muttered as I dried the plate. She put her hand on my shoulder and the images flooded my eyes.

She was old and gray but hacking up a lung in a hospital bed. Some man was holding her hand and crying silently. She kissed his lips then laid down to get some rest, but she never woke up.

My eyes began to water as I put the dish on the counter with the rest.

"Haze are you alright?" Emily's eyes were full of concern and I saw movement from the table. I shook my head ans shrugged.

"My back just hurts," I lied and put the towel back on the counter. She nodded and smiled.

"Embry will you show her the guest room?" Emily had a sly smile on her face as the boy who asked why I wasn't eating meat stood up. He was taller then Seth thats for sure. I'd say 6'6 but thats just me. I was about 4'10 so he was huge compared to me.

"Come on," he whispered never taking his eyes off of me. I smiled a little and looked back at Emily.

"Thank you for this," I was truly grateful, she'd never understand what she did for me.

"Of course, now go rest. When my fiance gets home I'm going to ask him if you can stay for awhile," she was rambling on and on about how we could go shopping and I could go to school here but I don't know i I was even going to stay. So instead of agruing I just nodded.

"Wait do you have another palce to go?" The quiet girl who was sitting on my other side asked. I looked over and shook my head.

"My past...well...its complicated," I didn't know what to say so I just stared at my feet.

"Go on Haze," Emily seemed to understand and nudged me to Embry's direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Embry led me up the staircase but kept turning back with an indescribable look. As we reached the top I was captured by a beautiful painting of a wolf. It was a big black wolf with a Quileute woman standing next to him. I reached out to touch it but then decided not to. The giant next to me, Embry, cleared his throat next to me noisily.

"Right this way," he led me to a small beige colored room. The bed was a queen and covered in a wool blanket, it looked amazing. There was a empty bookshelf in the corner along with a desk. It was simple yet perfect.

I nodded my head to Embry in thanks as I climbed into the bed. It was as soft as a cloud, and I knew a thing or two about clouds. I closed my eyes and was about to drift off again when I remembered Embry was still in the room. I sat up and blinked at him.

"May I ask how it happened?" I could tell he was scared to ask by the way he was shifting on his feet. The guy looked like he could lift a car was scared of me answer.

"It's complicated," I repeated that word again. I hated complicated things, they didn't have to be that way but some people were just too stupid to see that.

"Could you try?" His eyes were smoldering as he sat down at the desk. I sighed and stared out the window, it was raining very lightly.

"Do you believe in…other beings?" I know I didn't word it right but I knew it was the only way I could. He nodded in response and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well do you believe in powers?" What if he thought I meant power to manipulate people or something, it was far from what I could do. He nodded again and waited patiently as I took a breath to sort out my thoughts.

"Do you believe someone could have a power that could help or destroy you?" I stood up and slowly opened the window. The rain was soothing as Embrys voice.

"What are you getting at?" He whispered quietly staring at my trembling hands.

"It all started when I was five. That's all you need to know right now," I slammed the window shut and walked over to the door. All the horrible memories coming back, I needed him to leave.

"Haze you know I can help," he reached out to touch my shoulder but I jumped back. I didn't want to see his fate, not now, not ever.

"Please just go," I could hear my heart in my ears as he slowly walked out.

"Haze, I'm really sorry," he had no clue what he was saying sorry for. I nodded and shut the door slowly. I went back to the bed and switched on the little lamp. I hated the dark. I closed my eyes and let the memories consume me.

_I was five and playing 'Ring around the Rosie' with my best friend at the time, Cara. As we fell down and laughed the sky started getting gray. We ignored it and joined hands again, but this time was different. I saw something I never wish I had._

_A from that day Cara was in her house with her older brother, Nick. Nick had decided to light a candle in the kitchen. But he forgot to put water underneath of it and it caught fire. The house burned down and Cara died trying to wake her brother up._

_I let my hands fall to my side and Cara started to sing. Tears were swelling up in my eyes as I looked at her. I pushed it out of my mind; I didn't want to believe what just happened. So I didn't, I kept it to myself._

_A week later, Cara died in the house fire. I knew something had to be wrong with me so I told my mother. She bit her lip and look at my father. He nodded as a signal._

"_Baby, you have your grandmother's curse," she whispered as the tears flowed out of her crystal blue eyes. I tilted my head in confusion._

"_You can help mankind," I knew at that moment my life was going to change._


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning to the sound of rain on the roof. I groaned and rolled over. My legs were still sore from running and my back was probably still raw. I got out of bed slowly and saw a pair of extra clothes on the bottom of the bed.

_Sorry, for last night –Embry_

I tilted my head and held up black skinnies and a purple long sleeve shirt. I smiled and made a note to thank him later. I peek outside the door and saw no one around, I heard nothing either. I walked to where the bathroom was and turned on the shower quietly. I knew this was going to hurt but I also knew I was dirty.

I started to strip and peel the bandages off when I caught a glimpse of my back, it was pink and puffy, in the middle had two brand new puffy and angry scars. I gasped in horror and couldn't believe it. I shook my head and gulped to hold back tears. I climbed into the hot water and let the steam rise around me. I bit my lip and turned around. As soon as the water touched my back I screamed, it burned like hell. I fell down and started to gasp for breath. I heard running up the stairs and pounding on the poor wooden door that kept me from whoever was out there.

"Haze," the door busted open and the curtain was pulled back. I felt to strong warm hands pull me and start to brush my hair. I bit my lip and breathed in the new air.

"Haze," the voice said again. I looked up and saw Embry with pain written all over his face. I opened my mouth a few times before finally reaching for a towel. Embry took it from me and wrapped it around my tiny fragile figure. I glared at him and stepped out of the shower. I looked around and shut the water off, I'd try again later.

"Are you alright?" I saw him looking all around my body to see if something was damaged, but the only thing that was damaged was my heart. I nodded and walked out of the steam. The other guys were staring at me with confusion.

"The water hurt my back," I whispered and trailed down to my room.

"But you sounded like you were dying," Embry hesitantly said as he stared into my eyes. I shook my head and shut my door behind me. I sighed and slid down until I was sitting on the cold hardwood floor. I bent my head to my knee and let the tears fall silently.

_When I was seven, I stopped touching everyone. Even my own parents. I didn't want to see their deaths; I didn't want to see anyone's. I pretended that everything was back to normal. Well that is until my parents died from fighting the same man that was hunting me the other day. _

_If I would have touched them, I would have seen it coming and would have been able to stop it. But no, I was selfish. I would never forgive myself. _

_That's when the angels took me in._


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for spelling errors, I wasn't writing on my normal computer **

I slip on the clothes Emrby picked out and step out of the bedroom. I was in hunt for a blowdryer and straightner. I heard quiet voices from the kitchen as I crept pass the stairs. I entered the cold bathroom and looked under the sink. On top of towels were sitting the items I needed. With a trimpuh smile I tip-toe back to my room.

"Haze," I turn around to see Kim smiling. I blinked and waited for her to talk, but she didn't.

"Yes?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Do you want to go to a party in a bit with Leah and I?" I could tell she was excited so I nodded and scurred back to my room before she could talk again. Kim seemed nice and genuine but I had no clue who Leah was. I found a brush in the desk and started my rutine.

Once I was down my hair was teased and hairsprayed down to perfection. I smiled and slipped everything back in the bathroom. I slowly started my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I entered and so far no one noticed me, just the way I liked it.

"Haze," that is until Claire bounced up and down in her high chair smiling. I smiled back and took my normal seat next to her. Kim smiled at me and looked me in the eye for the first time.

"Your eyes are stunning Haze," she whispered and tilted her head. I nodded in thanks and looked at the table.

"Good morning Haze, this is my husband Sam," Emily came in with a tall man with a hard face. I waved as he held out his hand. I bit my lip and looked around the room, not sure of what to do. I didn't want to see his either. Was I being selfish again?

"Haze will be staying with us for awhile," Sam said to the boys at the table. I looked up in confusion but decided it didn't matter. A few weeks or months won't do harm, it will give me a chance to get things together.

"I don't believe everything properly introduced themselves yesterday so, thats Claire, Quil, Jacob, Paul, Seth, Leah, Brady, Collin, Embry, Jared, and Kim." Emily smiled like they were her pride and joy. I nodded at everyone and noticed that Embry was staring at me again. I shook it off when Emily set down pancakes in front of me.

"I figured pancakes would be best," I smiled brightly and thanked her as I dug in. Claire had syrup all over her face within seconds, she even got some on Quils face. Kim was glancing at me from underneath her eyelashes and Embry was staring at me while stuffing his face. It was like he was scared that if he looked away I'd disapper. Once I was done Emily and I went through the same convostation about washing the dishes but I smiled. It was nice acting like this with someone.

"So Emily is it alright if Haze comes to a party with Leah and me?" Kim asked when everything was quiet. Emily looked over at her with confusion written all over her face.

"I figured we could go shopping before, get her some new clothes, then head over to my friends house," Kim stood up with the girl named Leah and walked over to us. The boys were staring with glazed over eyes.

"Thats fine," Emily said with a smile after awhile.

"It would be nice for her to get out," she smiled at me and left the room.

"Can we come?" Jared asked as he stood up with Embry. Kim laughed and shook her head.

"Girls night," Leah smiled and grabbed my hand to drag me out of the room, until I the images piled up.

_I was wearing the same outfit as I was right now so it had to be tonight. We were all slurring and dizzy. Leah started sniffing the air and growled. Kim and I just laughed as she stalked into the woods. As we laid down on the soft grass we heard a deafing scream. Leah was decapited by a guy I didn't recginoze but his eyes were glowing red._

I gasped as fell back onto the counter. I began hyperventaliting and my nose started to bleed.

"Haze whats wrong?" Embry was in front of me in a flash trying to get me to clam down. I couldn't breath.

"Leah," I screamed as I held my head. I couldn't let this happen. I rocked back in fourth feeling the blood drip down to my neck.

"What?" Leah was right by Embry, whos face looked in agony. I looked up and bit my lip.

"We can't go tonight, none ofus can," I whispered and closed my eyes tightly.

"Why not?" Leah demanded and stood up. I let out a shaky breath and looked up at her.

"Because you going to die," I whispered as the tears mixed in with the blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Leahs eyes looked like they glowed with anger. She picked me up and shook me lightly.

"Thats not funny," she screamed as the guys pulled her off of me.

"Does it look like I'm laughing?" I screamed back and stood up to face her. She looked in my eyes and then took a step back.

"How do you know?"

"Because...I," I sighed and looked down. I guess I had to tell them. I walked slowly over to the kitchen table where Embry brought me a box of tissues. I nodded in thanks then looked down at the marking on the table.

"I have my grandmothers curse," I whispered quietly and began wipping my face off. Everyone waited for me to continue.

"The curse is where I can help or destroy someone. I can see into the future to the persons death." I let out a shaky breath and looked around at there faces. The were confused or worried.

"It sounds crazy and your probably wanting to call the white coats on me but I'm serious. I've seen Seth's and Leah's death." I looked at Embry who seemed the most understanding.

"How did this start?" Kim asked while biting her lip.

"I have no clue how my family came into the power. But I do know my grandmother was the angel of death. I was until yesterday when the angels decided I was no longer needed. The said I was being selfish because I wouldn't help them see who was going to die and how. I couldn't deal with all the pain that the people felt, I coudln't deal with the aftermath of there deaths..." I trailed off and wiped a few more tears away.

Everyone was silent. Either there faces was full of sympathy or understandment, only Emrby had a torn look. I cleared my thoart and figted with my hands.

"How did I die?" Leah's voice was full of curosity. I shook my head.

"You don't want to know," I looked her in the eye but she nodded anyways.

"I ended up here because this man was chasing me. He had glowing red eyes. The same red eyes of the person who killed you. But I'm pretty sure it wasn't the same guy," I tried to look back and see but I decided I didn't want to see the blood and gore again.

"Red eyes?" Paul looked up with rage in his eyes. I just nodded and crossed my legs under the table.

"But since I stopped us from going out he won't get her and he probably won't show up. When I tell people usually the thing causing it never shows up or happens," I shurgged and rubbed my nose.

"That power is...awful," Seth whispered and looked up at me. I shrugged again pretending to show no effect, when inside I was a nervous wreck.

"I'm sorry," Embry said after while, I licked my lips and nodded slowly.

"So should we tell Emily and Sam?" Quil said while looking nervous. I sighed and shook my head.

"Not yet," I didn't want them to kick me out yet.


	8. Chapter 8

As the day dwelled on the rain began to stop. None of us dared to step outside to enjoy the weather so we were stuck inside watching movies. After watching Claires favorite movie, Alpha and Omega, three times we decided to let her take nap and put in something better. Quil put Claire to rest as Kim went in search for the movie.

"Haze can I ask you one more thing?" Leah talked for the first time in three hours. I nodded and waited for her to talk.

"How do you deal with seeing all this death?" She sounded worried about me as I smiled.

"I focus on other things, like books or writing. Anything that will take my mind off of it," I patted her hand whie Kim popped in the movie. Quil looked a bit sad coming back in and I didn't know why.

Kim curled up by Jareds side and Quil sat by Paul and Jacob. Collin, Brady, and Seth were all on the floor. Embry was in the chair next to me and Leah was at my side on the love seat. As the movie started and as the air got lighter I smiled. Laughter was throughout the room including mine. Embry looked at me everytime I laughed. For the first time in my life the laughs were genuine.

By the middle of the movie my sides were killing and Kim was near tears because she was laughing so hard. Leah was even shaking with laughter. I smiled and leaned back, comfortable to be here. They didn't freak or judge, they liked me for me.

Outside the sun stopped taunting us and began setting. The moon started rising and shone through the window. I smiled and hopped up to go to the window. I pulled back the green curtains and sat on the window-sill. Nothing was moving but I knew something evil was lurking around. I breathed and walked back to my spot in the couch.

"Are you ok?" Embry leaned over and whispered to me. I turned to him and relazied how close he was to me. I gasped and scooting back a bit. I nodded and looked down.

"I don't do well with the dark," I whispered back and turned back to the movie but he didn't. I could feel his gaze lighting my cheeks on fire. The movie was finally over and Collin and Brady were singing the 'Tiger in the Bathroom' song.

"What about...Stepbrothers?" Paul asked looking through the dvd racks. We all agreed and got comfy to watch another long movie. Kim yawned and leaned into Jareds neck. I looked away feeling like I intruding the private moment. As the movie came on I began thinking about my mother and father.

_My mother leaned into my fathers chest and sighed with contentment. My father stroked her hair and kissed her head softly. I turned back to the piano leaving them be. As my fingers flew across the keys I could bits and pieces of there convostation._

_"How are we make sure she doesn't have a panic attack in school?" My mother sounded so worried about me, so scared. I felt the tears come to my eyes as my father just shushed her. I switched to lullaby my grandmother would sing to me before she died. _

_"What about when she grows but and wants a boyfriend?" My mother asked again but got no answer back._

_"I don't want her to die alone like my mom," she broke down crying into his arms as I switched to Hot Cross Buns. _

My father never answered those questions, I never was prepared for anything that was about to come.


	9. Chapter 9

As the clock stroke eleven I began yawning. I was still exhausted from everything that has happened. I curled up into a ball on the couch and began to drift off. I could still hear everyone laughing from the movie we were watching.

I woke up the next morning in my bed and covered up with two heavy blankets. I sat up and stretched like a cat. I think I made every bone crack as I got out of bed. I patted down the stairs and into the kitchen to see everyone smiling and talking like yesterdays little episode never happened. I sat next to Claire and smiled as she began explaining how she lost her favorite earring.

"I have an extra blue one if you'd like it," I always had to carry extra studs just in case one fell out. She nodded and started to get over excited. I laughed and started to head back upstiars until I haerd Embry say my name.

"Haze," I turned around to see how close he was to me. I jumped up one step and stared at him in the eyes. I nodded and waited.

"I was wondering...would you like to go out with me tonight?" He swallowed hard and looked like he was about to hurl. I smiled a little and nodded. It wouldn't cause any harm to have a little fun.

"Great, how about...seven?" His eyes seemed to glow with happiness. I nodded and turned around to go get the earring. I searched through a small box and found a light sparkly blue butterfly earring. I put it in Claires ear as she hugged me by the waist. I kissed her head lightly and blocked out everything that was about to come over me. I coudln't see hers, not hers.

**Sorry it was so short, I had to go grocery shopping**


	10. Chapter 10

After breakfast we all went outside to enjoy the sunny weather. Everyone kept close to someone just in case. Leah and Embry stuck by me. Kim with Jared. Quil with Claire running around the yard. Collin, Brady, and Seth playing football. Jacob and Paul wrstling by the porch. I slipped off my socks and walked off the porch. The grass felt unbelivably soft. I smiled and twirled around in one of Kim's dresses.

It was a soft grey color with a botton collar, every Kim like.

"Haze," I stopped moving and turned to look at Leah. Embry looked like his face was about to spilt in two because he was smiling so hard. I nodded and waited.

"Well...I owe you my life," she whispered and stood up. I have to strain my neck to see her face.

"No you don't, really its just my...was my job," I shook my head and looked up at the sun. I squinted and covered my eyes with my hands.

"Still," she mummbled and hugged me tight. I hugged her back hard while fighting the urge to see her death, but I didn't win.

_She was a bit older then she was now. She was with a tall, dark, and handsome guy who was holding her tightly. She was smiling at him as he opened her car door for her. As she climbed in and started the car the rain started. The clock blinked Wednesday march 24, 2013, 3:14. She groaned knowing she was late and merged onto the road, but she didn't see a trucker-trailer that was coming straight for her. It hit her hard and a peice of glass from the windshield flew into Leahs thoart._

Leah put me down as my eyes began to widen. I took a few steps back as everyone began wondering what was going on. I shook my head and let out a shaky breath.

"Haze," Embry said as he stood up and reached out to me. I jumped back terrified of not being able to block out another vision. I shook my head again and sat down. The grass was glowing green compared to my pale skin. I licked my lips and closed my eyes trying to remember what my mother had once told me.

_"Whenever your scared darling, just close your eyes and pretend your home," she said one night as she tucked me into bed. I was buried under the huge blanket. I laughed and nodded. She leaned down to kiss me but I flinched away. My mother frowned and nodded._

_"Goodnight my sweet Haze," she patted my arm through the sheets and closed my door._

When I opened my eyes again I was back in La Push. I looked around and saw so many concerned faces.

"Leah whatever is going on Wednesday 24, 2013 at 3:14, you better cancel it," I stood up and was about to walk inside until Leah snapped out of it.

"What?" She sounded so confused.

"A truckertrailer hit you on that day, right after you said goodbye to this really good looking guy," I explained as I leaned agaisnt the railing. She shook her head wanting me to continue.

"You can die many ways. I saved you once and know there is another death in your furture. But know since you know the date and time you'll be fine. Just remember to write it down." I winked as she ran inside and started rummaging for a pen and piece of paper. Everyone stared shocked.

"What about mine? You said you saw mine," Seth looked down at feet and chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"Your going to die old and happy, no worries," I smiled as I sat back down in my chair. Everyone stared in wonder at me.

"Can I know?" Paul asked as he stepped out of the crowd. I shook my head.

"I don't want anyone to know. Its painful for me too you know," I crossed my arms as Embry came to sit by me. Paul nodded and tackled Jacob. I chuckled and leaned back, enjoying the playfulness.


	11. Chapter 11

As the night rolled on I began getting ready. I turned the shower on and sighed, scared of what might happen this time. I pulled back the curtain a little and stuck my arm in the water. It was warm and conforting. I stepped in with my back away from the water. It drizzled down me and washed all the dirt off my flawless skin. When the steam got to high I decided to get out. My back hurt a bit but nothing like the other day. I grabbed the hair dryer and straightner and ran to my room.

Kim had laid out a pair of black skinnies and a stripped mesh shirt. She had to go shopping because I knew she would never wear something like this. I slipped them on and started my hair rutine. I rammaged through the desk to find some make-up and once I finally spotted some I was happy with the look I was going for.

I lined my purple eyes with black eyeliner and mascara. My eyes popped out more then ever. I knew I would have to look down or lie half the nigh about them. I pulled some pink lipstick out and smoothed it out. The colors made my skin radiant. I slipped on a pair of old boots Emily had and started downstairs. I bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. Embry was waiting at the kitchen table along with everyone.

"Haze," Embry let out a gasp when he saw me. I knitted my eyebrows together and gave a small wave. As he stood up I began walking to the front door.

"Embry remember," Sam gave Embry a harsh look when he was about to close the door. He just nodded and walked me to his car. I bit my lip and looked at my feet.

"Whats wrong?" I heard worry in his voice as I looked up.

"I've never been in a car before," I was scared. What if we got in a accident? What if we broke down? I mean it was dark, evil was out.

"It will be fine," he whispered sweetly as he opened my door. I sighed and slid in. The car was full of the pine smell and ax. The seats were leather and the interior was black. Embry got in on the other side and smiled wickedly at me.

"Ready?" I gluped and we were off. I closed my eyes as we zoomed past huge trees. There was no lights what so ever. Once car lights started to appear again I opened them and watched as we went back to the other town.

"We can't go here," I almost yelled as I yanked at the door. Embry pulled over and locked the doors.

"Why not?" He looked upset when I turned to him.

"Because...because...I'll explain later," I said exasperated. I leaned back in the seat and waited until he pulled off, excepting the answer I gave. As we turned back into La Push I let out a big breath I didn't know I was holding. I closed my eyes again when all the lights disappered.

"We can go to the beach," he whispered as we passed a few houses. I bit my lip and nodded, I didn't see anything wrong with that. I rocked back in fourth a bit to keep time.

"Here we are," he said as we turned onto a rocky road. The moon was shining on the water and the sand looked like it was glowing. I smiled and jumped out of the car. The cliffs surrounding the beach were big and plummeting to the ocean below. I threw my boots and my socks before I stepped into the water. The cold rush reminded me of the harsh air I use to fly in.


	12. Chapter 12

I felt the heat from Embry as he came to stand by me. I look at the sand from the moon and saw how it looked like glitter. I giggled and turned to Embry.

"Its beautiful," I whisper and smile at him. He nodded in response but he never felt my face. I bit my lip and blushed.

"I was planning on taking you to this resturant in Forks but we can just skip to the second part," he said as he walked over to bench by the woods. I felt the wind chill me to the core as the darkness crept around me. I gulped and ran over to Embry. I knew I was foolish to grab on to him but I was terrified to be alone. I held my breath as the pain feels my soul.

_Embry and I were laying in bed, we were old and wrinkled with happy smiles on our faces. As we slept Embry started fading away and soon enough so did I._

I gasp and fall back. I widen my eyes and look everywhere but the concerned Embry.

"Haze what happened?" He reached out to touch me, figureing it was ok now that I saw his death. I shook my head and cleared my thoart.

"I-I was with you," I whispered in shock and looked up at him with wonder. Why was I with him?

"You were?" He sounded and looked exstatic. I nodded and looked down.

"Can we go home?" I asked as I struggled with the tears that were threating to overflow. I barly knew him and I already knew I was going to die by him, happy. How the hell does that happen? He held out a hand for me and gently smiled. I took it and dusted myself off. As he opened my door, I opened my mouth.

"I'm really sorry," I whispered and stand next to him so I was facing him. He nodded and smiled slowly. Embry seemed more understanding then I have ever met. I slid in and waited for the car to start.

"Can we do this in your room them?" He asked as he turned the key. He seemed to genuinly care about this date so I nodded. I'd feel safer there anyways.

We started to drive back as I slouched down in my seat. Embrys hand kept reaching towards mine but stopped. I sighed after awhile and sat up.

"I want to know more about you," I turned towards him and sat crossed-legged. I tilted my head and waited for him to talk.

"Well I'm Embry Lucas Call. I'm 17 and about 6'7. I grew up in La Push. My favorite color is purple and I grew up with my mother. I never knew my father. And I am a..." He trailed off and bit his lip. I nodded and touch his hand.

"Its fine," I said as we pulled into Emily and Sams driveway.

"What about you?" He asked as he opened my door for me. I sighed and leaned agaisnt the car.

"My name is Haze Imogene Ramono. I'm 15 and about 4'10. My favorite color is red and I grew up with both parents. I grew up in a small town in Romania, how I ended up here I have no clue," I said as I walked up the porch. Embry nodded and frowned carrying a blanket and basket.

"Romania? As in Dracula?" Embry paused at the door and waited for me to answer.

"Not only vampires. But werewolves and witches and much much more," I smiled as I opened the door and waved to everyone. We headed upstairs and began out date.


	13. Chapter 13

I sat down on the bed as he sat up the blanket and picnic. I smiled and watched as he laid out pizza and fries.

"I had no clue what you likeed so I guessed," Embry said sheepishly as he held out a hand to me. I ignored it and slid down by him.

"I want to know more," I said as I took a bit into the cheesy goodness in front of me. He looked up with rised eyebrows and then nodded in understandment. He put down his slice and leaned back agaisnt the desk.

"Well...I'm in the 11th grade. My favorite animal is wolves. My favorite book would have to be Carrie. My favorite movie is Beastly, call me a sap but hey," he said as he raised his hands in defense. I chuckled and nodded as I picked up my slice. He bowed his head to me indicating that it was my turn.

"I honestly don't know what grade I'm in. After the angels took me in I stopped going to school. I learned everything on my own. Hmm my favorite animal is wolves too. My favorite book is Shiver. My favorite movie is...well I was never allow to watch TV," I whispered kinda embrassed but Embry just nodded.

"Were going to fix that," he winked at me and crammed another slice down his thoart.

"How was it like being the angel of death?" He asked quietly once he finished his third pizza. I looked up from my crust and sighed.

"It was terrible. There was so much pain and saddness that came with it," I leaned back agaisnt the bed and bit my lip. I looked up into his deep orbs and smiled a little. He had scooted closer and was right by my face. He slowly leaned in and took my face in his plams. I looked up and bit my lip.

"I don't know how to kiss," I whisper almost instantly regreting how stupid I had to sound. He smiled and leaned in more, waiting for me to pull back but I did no such thing. I looked up once more before he closed in. Our lips molded together perfectly as I leaned into him. My hands went up to touch his as he pulled away. My first kiss was short and simple but there was so much behind it.

"Embry!" We both heard Sam yell from downstairs. He groaned and looked at me sadly.

"I think I should go," he whisper as he began collecting all the items. I nodded and jumped back onto the bed. He was about to walk out when I got up to open the window.

"Haze will you do me a favor?" Embry turned back to me with his mouth open. I nodded and waited.

"Don't go anywhere alone here, espically at night," he looked so scared for me so I just nodded and grabbed a old shirt. Once he was once I took off the tight clothes and slipped on the baggy shirt. I felt free as I could be being human. I sat on the windowsill and stared at the moon watching Embry drive off into the night.

When he turned out of the driveway my heart sank.


	14. Chapter 14

A few days after my first kiss the boys were scare. When they came they only would then would jog right back out. Emily would always try to make them rest but Sam would always say no, there was more to do. More what? The sunshine had left and the rain was back. Kim and I were laying on the couches watching some show on tv, it was stupid and predictiable but Kim was enjoying it. Emily would come in every once in awhile and try to sit but I could tell she was restless without Sam there.

We heard a few howls around eight and Kim leaped up. Emily was already out the door and running off the porch when I caught up. The boys and Leah were coming out of the woods looking dirty and weary. I bit my lip as Embry rubbed his stomach. They all walked in with aknowledging me at all. I was taken back at first but then ignored it as I stepped back inside. I went in the kitchen and sat down with the boys and Leah like always.

I didn't dare ask them what was up, instead I just started eating the rice and waiting. Once I finished I leaned back in my seat and watched as Claire mushed the rice inbetween her hands. I chuckled as I saw Embrys head lift up. He had a small smile on his face but all the energy was gone. I smiled back and looked down at the table. After everyone was done things were silent.

"Haze we have to tell you something," Sam said gravly as he put his fork down. His eyes were full of seriousness and his lips were in a frown. I nodded and waited.

"Were werewolves," he whispered bluntly wating for my reaction. I nodded and shurgged.

"It explains alot," I said as everyone gasped. I rised my eyebrows and waited for everyone to calm down.

"Really?" Emily said as she touched my shoulder. I bit my lip and tried to shake her off but it was too late and I was too weak.

_Emily had a big belly, only a few months from now walking through a city. She was carrying a bag of baby clothes and walking to her car until a robber pushed her out of the way into the street. A car hit her and snapped her neck from the impact._

I gasped and stood up away from her. I shook my head and looked down.

"Are you pregnant?" I whispered as I tried to calm my heart down. She nodded and bit her lip.

"I was going to tell everyone after dinner to lighten up the mood, how did you know?" Sam came up behind her and wrapped his arms around his now tiny waist. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I was once the angel of death. I can still see deaths but I am no longer a angel. When you touched me I was to weak to fight off the vision," I rushed all the horrid words out of my mouth and turned to go get my things.

"What did you see?" She whispered almost as terrified as I was.

"I can stop it but I'm not going to tell you how. I'll leave now," I whispered and began up the stairs. I felt Emily slip her small hand through mine and shook her head.

"Its fine but no more secrets," she whispered and led me back to the table. I nodded and focused on evening my breath.


	15. Chapter 15

Emily sat down on Sams lap looking a bit shaken up. I looked everywhere but there faces. Claire was tugging on Quils shirt with a confused face and Kim cuddled into Jared. Paul was filling up his plate again like nothing had happened. The rest were either gazing at me or Emily's tummy.

"Congratulations," I whispered after a while. The silence was unbearable. Emily nodded and gave me a small smile. I smiled back and then watched Embry pile up my plate. I looked up as he blushed and sat back down.

"You don't eat much," he whispered as everyone busted out laughing, even I laughed.

"In the middle of all of this, you make her eat more," Seth said in-between laughs. Embry nodded sheepishly and turned back to his own second plate. As the laughter died down the mood seemed to have lifted.

Leah was smiling at Sam and Emily. She seemed genuinely happy about this. Jared was staring at Kim with a distant look. Claire was begging for more juice and the rest were eating or yawning.

"I'll give up my bed if someone wants to sleep in there," I said getting up to wash my plate. Leah hoped up and hugged me tight.

"Thank you," she mumbled as she exited the kitchen. Paul growled at the fact that he didn't get the bed. I laughed and put the plate down to dry. Embry was frowning with his fork in mid air. I smiled and shook my head.

"No worries, there's a floor and couch," his frowned deepen at the fact of me on the cold floor or the springy couch but I didn't mind. Going upstairs to the bathroom I find a pair of black sweats and tank-top with my name on it. I smiled and slipped them on.

My scars were shown but at this point I didn't care.

I wiped off my make-up and drag my ass back down stairs. I plop on a couch and close my eyes counting sheep. I could hear voices and movement around me but I ignored it for the most part, until someone sat on the other side of the couch. I went up a bit and in shock I squeaked. I shot up to see Embry smiling and blushing while unfolding a blanket.

I sighed and laid back down as the blanket drifted over me. I felt warm and cozy inside. I heard the TV click on and some mumbles but they weren't important anymore. The only thing that was that Embry was close, I was comfy, and some light was on.

I still didn't know what Embry and I were, but whatever it was I was fine with it. He made me feel…safe.


	16. Chapter 16

The sun shined in my eyes as I began waking up. Eggs and bacon wafted into my nose. Snores filled my ears as I sat up to strech. I could feel the scars in my back tearing a little. I bit my lip as I stepped over Embry and into the hall to look in the mirror to see if they were bleeding; sure enough they were.

I groaned and walked into the kitchen. I scrunched up my nose as Paul waved a peice of sausage under my nose. I tapped Emilys shoulder and waited for her to turn.

"Good morning dear," she said with bright smile. I don't know how she does this every morning.

"My scars started to bleed and I can't reach," I mummbled while looking at my feet. She nodded and pulled me over to the kitchen table. She called for Seth to bring down a first aid kit as she lifted my shirt up. A few of the boys whistled as I blushed. Seth smiled and slid into the seat next to me. Emily rubbed something on my back which made it sting like crazy. I closed my eyes tight as she began wrapping me up again. I opened my eyes once she was done and saw Embry sitting in front of me smiling. At first I was taken back because how can someone so big be so quiet but I didn't care.

"Want to go to the beach?" He asked as Emily sat up the table. I looked at Emily silently asking. She nodded and winked as she patted my hand. Embry had a wide smile on his face, surprising me when it didn't rip. Leah came down and sat by me with a lazy smile on her face.

"Good nights sleep?" I chuckled as I took in her messy hair.

"Your bed is comfy," she yawned and leaned back waiting for everyone else to join. Quil bursted in with Claire on his leg and a glint in his eyes.

"Going to the beach today," it wasn't a question but a statement. I nodded and looked at Embry while he piled my plate high with eggs before anyone else can get some. I knitted my eyebrows together and bit my lip. How did he expect me to eat all of this? I was no werewolf.

As everyone started to eat I saw Kim was missing from the table. I frowned and saw the look on Jareds face.

"Where is Kim?" I whispered and bit my lip.

"At her grandmothers," he mummbled and bite into another peice of beacon.

"She'll be back today or tomorrow right?" He acted like it was the end of the world when he nodded. I shook my head and started eating my eggs.

"Tonight at the bonfire we should tell the old imprinting legends," Collin said as he looked up from his now empty plate. Everything stopped, the noise, the movement, it all stopped. I looked around at the angry faces as I shook my head.

"What are those?" I asked in plain curosity. Collin opened his mouth but Seth shoved an elbow into his ribs.

"Nothing," he groaned and grabbed a peice of sausage off of Quils plate. I looked at the table knowing something was up.

Once everyone was done we all started to get ready. Leah pulled out a bathing suit for me as she went to go get dressed herself. I groaned when I saw it was a binkni. Today was going to be...intresting.


	17. Chapter 17

**Xoxlolxox- They don't want to tell her about imprinting yet because Embry isn't ready.**

I pulled on my shirt scared to take it off. What if the scars were truly that bad and when everyone saw them they would pin me as a freak. My mind rambled until Embry placed a hot hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little before putting my hand on my chest.

"Sorry but you want to swim?" He asked while trying to cover up his smile. I growled a little and shook my head. What if the water hurt my back even more? I saw down on a towel next to Emily and watched as she soaked up the sun.

My skin wouldn't take to the sun at all. I didn't turn pink, red, or tan. I just stayed pale. Was something wrong with me? I sighed and laid down. The heat on my back felt nice on my scars.

Claire was yelling at the waves every time they almost hit her. I laughed and watched as Quil yelled with her. I didn't really understand there attachment to one another but they always looked happy together.

Jared was on the phone with a Kim a little ways down the beach. Collin, Brady, Jacob, and Seth kept throwing the football at his head to get attention. But he would just flick them off and carry on talking.

Embry was floating on his back in the water. His tan body stood out in the black water. I laughed so hard when Paul jumped on him from out of no where. Paul just smiled and climbed back out of the water.

Leah was on the other side of Emily leaning back on her elbows. She looked calm and well rested. Her sunglasses were pushed back on her head to hold back her hair.

Sam was no where to be found. Emily said something about some business he had to take care of but I didn't buy it. Something was going on around here and I was bound to find out.

At noon the sun was high and it was getting hotter. I groaned and pulled off my shirt to show off my scars. I laid on my stomach to see if the suns heat would make them feel better. But after while it did nothing so I slipped my shirt back on and sat up.

Claire was sitting in front of me counting her seashells she had collected and Quil was lying behind her with his arm over his face. He was wrapped around her little pinky. I chuckled and picked up a pink seashell. I put it in my hand while tracing its features but before I knew it a small hermit crab crawled out.

I jump back in shock but then smiled. Claire looked amazed as I put the crab into her small hand. She held her breath and stopped moving all together. She slowly stood up and walked back to the waters edge to let it go.

"Be free," she screamed and smiled as it waddled away. I laid back down as Embry came over and plopped down next to me. The heat radiating off of him was just making me hotter.

I looked up to see a huge cliff to my right. I smiled and started walking towards it. I threw off my shirt and climbed up. I looked down to see the black abyss staring up at me. Embry was running up the hill as I took a step off.

"Haze," his voice was drowned out by the sound of the wind. I remembered how many times I've done this but back then I had my wings. I would have been high in the sky then. But now I was soaring straight down into the waves.


	18. Chapter 18

I crashed down into the waves gracefully. The current pulled me from side to side making me feel free. I opened my eyes to see the sun shining down into the water. I looked down to see a beautiful green shell. I knew Claire would love it.

I dived down as soon as I heard a splash from the other side of me. I ignored it and kept pushing myself to the shell. Once I reached the bottom I grabbed the shell and a few others. The others weren't as beautiful but she would still love them.

I pushed up off the bottom to find Embry looking like he was about to cry on the surface. I tapped his shoulder and bit the inside of my cheek.

"Are you stupid? What did you think you were doing?" He grabbed me and shook me gently. I scuffed and began backstroking to the beach. I was far out but I knew I'd make it. No one on the beach had noticed the scene on the cliff.

Embry was by my side in a matter of seconds. He pulled me back to him and made me face him. I tilted my head and waited for him to talk, I had nothing to say.

"Why did you do that?" He asked like he couldn't comprehend that I was fine, alive and well. I sigh and began floating on my back again.

"I wanted to be in the sky again," I whispered quietly and began moving my arms in the direction of the beach. Embry was silent after that; maybe he understood how much I missed flying. I doubted it though.

Flying was my everything when I was the angel of death. It was my only escape to be free. Everything was beautiful up above; no one would ever know how it was. Not even those in who fly in planes. You can't feel the rush in a machine like that.

I soon hit swallow water while I was drowning in my thoughts. I wadded out of the water to see Embry silently following behind. I shook my head and walked over to Claire.

She was still sorting through the shells, throwing out the ugly ones but keeping the pretty ones. I laid the few down I collected and beamed at her. She smiled brightly and hugged me tight. I shook until the vision finally subsided, leaving me alone for another day.

"Come on you guys, Sam should be down with the BBQ by now," Emily said smiling as she began packing up her bags. Claire stuck out her bottom lip but nodded and began putting her shells in her bag. Quil woke up from his nap and began collecting the rest. The other boys were already a little way ahead of us pushing one another and kidding around. Leah was by Emily's side talking about what they were going to eat first: steak or ribs?

But Embry fell back by my side. He was eerily quiet and was biting his lip. Maybe I hurt him or maybe he was just always like this and I hadn't picked up on it yet.

The heat was finally begun to die down once we reached the driveway. You could smell the BBQ all the way from the mailbox. My mouth started watering at the scent but I knew I couldn't eat it.

"I made you a salad Haze. Some time this week I'll go out and get more vegetarian things," Emily said with a small smile. I nodded and climbed the porch stairs. Embry held the door open for me and caught my eyes in his.

We stared at each other for awhile. No words were passed because none was needed. All it took was one look, one look said everything.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for the reviews. They mean a lot :)**

During dinner Embry and I were silent. The others were laughing and joking around, even Sam. I quickly ate my salad so I could make my escape outside before dark but Emily had other plans.

"So Haze I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping tonight. Get some new clothes and what not," she said as she cut her bleeding steak. I bit my lip and nodded reluctantly.

My original idea was to go back to the beach and cliff dive until the sun fell. I wanted to feel the rush of flying even is I really wasn't. But I guess this plan was fine too.

Embry kept peeking up from his dripping ribs to try to catch my eyes. But I kept them trained on the table the entire time. Every now and then I'd say something in a convostation but other then that I kept quiet.

Once the dishes were cleared, by the boys of course, Emily and I went to go get showered and changed before our shopping trip. I was out of clothes so Emily let me have a sundress of hers. I covered my back but showed my skinny arms and legs. I didn't fight because it was this or nothing.

The hot water felt weird after the cold ocean water. I felt more claustrophobic trapped between three walls and a plastic curtain. I let the shampoo run out of my hair as Emily came singing into the bathroom. She left as quickly as she came only leaving the dress behind.

I stepped out and sat down on the ledge, shaking. I felt weak but rushed. Just that one jump had made me realize that I belonged to the sky, no matter how much I loved the people here.

I wouldn't dare to hurt them. To run off into the night and try to earn my wings back. No, never. For some reason in my heart I knew I belonged here but in my mind…I belonged in the sky.

There was a inner war going on inside me as I got dressed and did my bathroom and hair routine. I flew down the stairs and into the living room where everyone was sitting and digesting the food that Sam had prepared. Expect Embry. I looked around but I didn't see the man anywhere.

I knitted my eyebrows together and sat down by Leah.

"He went for a run," she whispered as Seth tackled Brady to the ground. I turned towards her and brought my knees up to my chest.

"Why?" Sure it was a nice day but there were people here who wanted to be with him, I wanted to be with him. Leah just shrugged and bit her lip.

"It deals with imprinting," she whispered so low that I had to strain to hear. I raised a eyebrow confused at this whole imprinting business.

"Imprinting is where a werewolf finds there soulmate," she whispered again as if this was a life and death matter. I bit my lip and felt my heart sink down.

"Oh," I whispered back and felt the salad turning in my stomach. I stood up slowly terrified that my knees were going to give out on me. But miraculously they didn't. I walked out the front door and down the driveway in a daze until I reached the mailbox.

Where could Embry be? I've never been anywhere but the beach in this town so I had no clue how big it was. I bit my lip and started walking the way to the beach. Maybe he went back there or maybe I'd see him on the way. But I knew that all I had at that moment was hope.


	20. Chapter 20

I wondered down the empty street until I came to the road leading to the beach. I bit my lip praying he was down there. I needed to see him and I needed to find out things. He gave me my first kiss and it turns out he has a soulmate. How dare he! I wondered down to the water edge quietly and stared out at the setting sun. I knew it would be dark in a few minutes but I couldn't give up on finding him.

"Embry," I whispered and closed my eyes. I knew that he probably couldn't hear because of my voice but I was scared of who was around. People havn't seen much of me so they might think I was crazy or something. I climbed up the cliff I jumped off of earlier and started looking around. I knew I would see or feel Embry from a mile around. I sighed and sat down dangling my feet above the drop.

It would be so easy to just jump right now and feel my rush again. But I knew it would be shortly ended once I hit the water. With a little bit of sun left I stood up and began walking off the beach. I could wonder the streets, maybe go into the town, I knew that I would find him. I took a right instead of heading straight to go home.

I soon saw houses that resembled Emilys and Sams. They had lights on in the house either winding down from the day or getting ready for the night. Some little kids were still outside running around in the street playing with one another. Until they saw me. They all paused and let there jaws drop in the way kids can only do. I sighed and picked up a football on of the boys dropped.

I gave it to the little blond boy with rib sauce smeared on his face. He then gave me a huge smile and grabbed my hand. I fought thw images and followed him where ever. The little boy pulled me up a porch of a white house with vines on the railing. It was truly beautiful and I would absoutly love to photograph it. 

He opened the door and pushed me inside. I laughed and followed him into the kitchen where I saw Embry sitting at his table eating dinner with a woman who kinda looked like him. She also had blond hair but had abit of grey in it. Embry must have got his hair from his dad. Embry looked from his steak to see me and the little boy standing in the door way. His mom also looked and had a strange look on her face, kinda like the little boy had when he first saw me.

"Mommy shes a angel," the little boy whispered as he tugged on her pink dress. Once she composed herself she stood up and held out her hand for me to shake. I bit my lip and began to reaching out but Embry saved me.

"Mom she has a thing with germs," Embry said as he wiped his hands on his faded jeans. I nodded slowly in thanks to him and agreement to what he said. His mom made a O shape with her mouth before smiling.

"Embry do you know her?" She turned towards who son who was staring at my face. He nodded and smiled slowly. I blushed and looked down.

"My name is Carmella Call and this little monster is Marcus Call," she said while tickling her little boy. I smiled at the love in the room.

"My name is Haze Ramono," I said as I fidgeted with my hands.

"Come come sit down," she mentioned towards the seat next to Embry, I glupped and took it. This was going to be fun.


	21. Chapter 21

Ms. Call began talking about what life was like in La Push and how nice it was living here. The little boy, who I now know is Marcus, kept nodding and stealing food off of Embry's plate. Embry wasn't paying attention because he was steady staring at me. As I nodded my head I kept thinking of what to say to Embry. Would I just come out and say I know you have a soulmate or will I beat around the bush? Will he tell me or just make up lies? My palms began to sweat as Ms. Call left the room to go answer the phone. Marcus went upstairs to grab something he wanted to show me. It was just me and Embry.

"Leah told me about imprinting," I whispered and wiped my hands on my dress. I bit my lip as I watched his face go from calm and happy to worried and scared.

"Do you have a soulmate?" I asked when he didn't say anything back. I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes as he nodded. I had a thing for Embry and now it was going to be destroyed because he found his imprint. But what about the vision? Was I losing my touch?

"She's beautiful," he whispered and stared at my shaking hands. I swallowed hard as if that would stop the tears from flowing. I nodded and looked outside at the now dark and empty street.

"She's lucky," I whispered back while standing up and pushing my chair in. I couldn't be here and see him. I didn't want to face him. I knew this was a huge mistake, but I did it anyways.

"Tell your mom her house is beautiful but I had to get back home. Tell Marcus he can show me whatever he wanted another day. Goodbye Embry," I managed to get out as I walked to the door praying I could hold my tears back a little longer. I didn't want to cry in front of him, I didn't want him to see that I liked him in the first place. As I twisted the knob I felt Embrys hot hand on my waist spinning me towards him. I came up to his chest so it worked out perfect. I didn't want him to see the emotions that were written all over my face.

"She's amazing in every way. Yes she's a little crazy and a bit of a loner but it just makes me want to know more. She's scared of the simplest things and it makes me want to hold her even more. Haze...she's you," he whispered while tilting my head to face him. There was so many emotions crossing his eyes I didn't know what one to believe. There was fear, relief, worry, happiness. I bit my lip and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Embry pulled me close and stroked my hair as I cried silently into his chest. His strong arms pulled me closer and closer until I thought we were one. I hear a throat clearing behind us and it made us pull away. I wiped my eyes quickly and turned to the person behind Embry. His mother and brother were smiling wide.

"About time," his mother declared and motioned me to the living room. I sat down on a brown couch next to Embry and Marcus. Marcus pulled out a picture he drew out from behind his back. There was a girl who looked like me with a halo and wings, in a five year old handwriting of course. I smiled and felt myself blush.

"Its fantastic," I told him as his smile got bigger if possible. He hugged me and laid the picture on my lap.

"I drew it the first time I saw you. You watched over me one day when this kid tried to beat me up," I widened my eyes remembering that day clearly.

_I was assigned to a few boys in La Push who were getting made fun of. I was walking on the streets but no one noticed me. Only a few kids and animals did. I turned a corner to see Marcus getting yelled at by a few older boys. They were kicking his bag around and calling him a pansy. I glared and walked over and touched the eldest boys shoulder. He stopped and got scared as I showed him his death. Marcus's mouth drop as he did today when he saw me. The eldest ran away with the others following behind him. As I walked away Marcus said thank you and smiled as he collected his bag. I nodded and was gone in a flash._

"Such a imagination," his mother laughed as she smiled at her son. I nodded and smiled weakly. Embry looked concerned as I began breathing deep. I calmed down because his mother didn't believe that I was a angel who saved his son before. I folded the picture and held it tightly. It was just another painful memory of what I would never be able to do again.


	22. Chapter 22

I got home around nine that night, Embry walked me home knowing my little fear of the dark. It was silent the entire way home, but it was comfortable not awkward with us. I knew for a fact with most it would have been weird. The wind was nipping at my numb skin as we pushed on. As we turned on to Emily's and Sam's driveway Embry finally spoke.

"Say something please," he whispered shaking his head quietly. I stopped in my tracks and tilted my head.

"What do you want me to say?" I didn't get what he was talking about. Why did he want me to talk? What did he want me to even say? I was content and kind of happy, why did he want to change that?

"I told you that you were my imprint and you just stared and cried. Then got nothing back, no _'oh my god'_ or _'I love you'_, nothing," he ran his hand through his hair frustrated. I sighed and started walking to sit on the porch.

"I don't know what to say. It doesn't bug me I guess. I just don't want to hurt you, any of you. I don't feel right here yet. I just don't know if I'm in the right place yet." I shrugged and fidgeted with my hands. My palms were sweating again and my head was starting to pound. In my heart I was hoping for Embry to talk, the soothing sound of his voice washing away all my fears.

After five minutes of waiting for him to respond I stood up and turned the knob to walk in. But then a hot hand stopped me. Embry spun me around and pushed me against the door. His full lips crashed down onto my small ones and kissed me with so much passion I thought it was too much for one person to handle.

After a few minutes he stepped back breathing heavy.

"I'll make you see that this is your place," he whispered as he opened the door for me and turned around to leave. My eyes were wide and my heart was going hundred miles per hour. I blushed at the thought of him hearing it. I stepped inside ignoring all the voices around me. I didn't feel talking. I just wanted to curl up in my bed and sleep this day away.

I found out I had a soulmate around here that wants me to stay. I found out Marcus knows I was once a angel. I found out his mother was excited for me to become apart of the family one day. What was I going to do? Was I going to let all these people down? I fell asleep that night with tears running down my face with a new weight on my shoulders.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning I woke up the sound of rain again. I sighed and felt my heart ache with a new heaviness. I just wanted to run and forget everything that happened. I stood up slowly and opened my window to let some fresh hair come in the musky room.

I saw Embry's car pull into the drive making the puddles of mud splash. I hid behind the curtain breathing swallow as the guys piled out. Quil came out of the front seat as Jarred, Kim, and Jacob came out of the back. Embry looked a bit sad compared to everyone else. I frowned and shook my head.

I ruined everything I thought as I padded downstairs to eat breakfast. Claire met me at he bottom of the stairs and dragged me to the table. I sighed and sat down not bothering to look up and face the eyes on me.

Emily sat orange juice in front of me and kissed my head. She already had a glow to her and she was only two weeks along. I could tell this baby was going to be a handful. I waited to hear forks clinking against plates before I started to eat my cereal.

Claire and Quil talked happily about some cartoon that is coming on at eleven. Quil was wrapped around that little girls finger, and he seemed to be proud of it. Were they imprinted? Was that possible?

Kim was babbling on about her visit to her grandmothers and Jared hung on every word. Were they imprinted too? Or just really in love?

Paul, Jacob, Seth, Brady, and Collin were picking teams for a football game that was coming on tonight, Steelers VS Packers. Most of them were putting money down on there teams and others were just tittering back and forth.

Leah was eating quietly just like me. Only she wasn't observing anyone. Just shoving pieces of bacon and eggs into her mouth.

Embry on the other hand was staring at me like in a trance. His deep orbs were full of worry and love. Who was it all for? I stared back and waited for him to break this spell but he didn't. We both tried to keep our eyes open but we failed miserably. We laughed until our sides hurt and everyone stared with curiosity.

Sam came in shaking the rain off of him like a dog would and bounded over to Emily. Emily was still making food so he wrapped his long arms around her and held her tightly. I wondered if they were imprinted too. Was it that easy to pick out who wasn't and was once you knew there secret?

I leaned back in my chair as I finished and chewed on my lip. Everyone around me seemed so happy, so in love…could I be one of those too?


	24. Chapter 24

As I laid on the couch watching some action movie Paul picked out I began thinking about what could be of Embry and me. Would I let this whole imprint thing happen or would I fight it? Did I truly believe want this stuff to happen? Would we be like the others? I shook my head and tried to fight the questions coming into my mind but I had no clue what to do.

Embry sat in the chair farthest away from me but he still stared. In his eyes I could tell he wanted to be close but what was I suppose to do when he was by me. Kiss him like I wanted to or just take deep breaths and ignore him?

"Haze do you want to go to a movie?" Embry suddenly asked during a boring part of the movie. Everyone was either asleep or dozing in and out. I bit my lip and looked for a escape but I didn't see one. I was a horrible liar to so the only thin I could do was nod. A big Embry smile appeared on his face and he jumped up.

"Meet me at my house at eight, I have some things to do," he called as he flung the front door open and ran out into the rain. I sighed and got up to take a shower.

The hot water began feeling nice against my back, more soothing then painful. I breathed in deep to get a huge whiff of my banana shampoo. Hopefully the scent will last through the night. I stepped out into the steamed filled bathroom and started to dry off. I wiped the mirror and saw my expression. I looked happy although I didn't feel it.

My purple eyes bright with excitement and my pink lips turned up a bit at the corners. I shivered as water dripped down my porcelain skin. I tip toed to my room with a blow-dryer in hand. As I opened my door I felt a huge rush of cold air coming in through the window. I shivered violently as I slammed it shut feeling my fingers get kissed with frost. I drop my towel and pull out a pair of plain blue jeans, almost white, that Kim had lent me and pulled down a stripped black and white sweater.

As I started sliding my cozy sweater over my head I heard a knock and the door open. I pulled the shirt down as fast as I could but it was too late. Embry had already seen the hideous scars on my back. I looked down and started to breath heavy. I hated my scars, they were ugly and horrific and I didn't want someone like Embry to see them.

"I just wanted to see if you were ready. I thought I should pick you up instead," he whispered as he tried to look in my eyes. Tears started to swell up and my back started to sting with misery. I flopped down on the bed and turned my face from his. But I knew he wasn't going to just let me lay there and feel sorry for myself.

He climbed in the bed beside me and rubbed my arm up and down slowly, comforting me. I smiled a little and wiped the threatening tears away. Embry smiled sweetly and kissed my nose lightly.

"You're not allowed to cry," he mumbled as he pulled me close into a warm embrace.


	25. Chapter 25

Embry opened my door as always and helped me into the passenger seat. I was still getting use to this whole car thing so he took his time. He slid into the driver's seat and started the machine back to life. Cold air blasted out of the heat vents sinking into my sweater. Embry quickly shut it off and switched it to heat with an apologetic smile.

"Were going to go to Port Angels to see the movie," he stated as he turned right out the driveway. I nodded in acknowledgement and leaned back for the ride. I found myself every now and then opening and closing my eyes trying not to see the pitch black dark outside.

"What movie?" I finally asked as we passed a sign that had Port Angels written on it in graffiti. I saw lights from the city up ahead as my heart started racing. I've never been in huge crowds before. In angel form I would just walk right through people. I knew my body couldn't that now.

"Some romantic comedy Emily said was good. We can pick something else if you'd like," his voice was full of an emotion that I couldn't comprehend. I shook my head and turned the radio up a bit. I didn't recognize the signer but she sounded decent. Embry pulled into a packed parking lot as the song ended. I bit my lip as I saw all the people around.

They were old, young, in love, single, tons and tons of people. My heart pounded so loud I knew Embry could hear it. I gulped and stepped out of the car slowly. Embry was by my side in a flash rubbing my waist and shushing me quietly. His hot hands were comforting as we began walking. Many people stopped and stared as we made our way across the parking lot. Some whispered to there friends and others just stared never saying a thing.

"There jealous," Embry bent down to whisper in my ear as we walked into the movie theater which reeked of butter popcorn. My stomach started turning as I grabbed Embrys hand tight. He looked at me in shock and swallowed hard. My stomach began talking as he laughed hard. I looked up with my eyebrows knitted together.

"Your hungry, I'll get some popcorn and candy for us," he led me up the stairs and paid for two tickets for _'Love is Tricky'_. I thought the name was kind of ironic but I didn't open my mouth. Embry almost skipped over to the snack bar in joy. I laughed as he gave a big grin to the tired man behind the counter.

"We'll take the largest popcorn you got, two boxes of snowcaps, a big bag of twizzlers, and two extra large sodas. Hmmm I think that will be it…for now," Embry gave me a wicked grin as he waited for the man to blink.

Tonight would be nothing but boring.


	26. Chapter 26

There was only one other person in the movie theater and he was passed out with a brown paper bag in his hand. Embry and I picked the farthest seats away from the screen to get a full view. As the previews started rolling Embry started to dig into his bucket of popcorn. I picked up a few pieces at a time to savor the flavor. I hadn't had popcorn since I was a little kid.

My parents would make it every Christmas to put on the trees but by the time we were done I would have eaten half the bowl or string. I smiled at the memory and watched the movie started up. After a few minutes into it Embry yawned seemly bored and I had to admit that I was getting bored.

Embry stood up and gently placed his popcorn on the floor. He ran down the aisle and down the stairs until he was at the bottom by the screen. He started to act out the guy who was on the screen and then switched to the lady when she started talking.

They both had southern accents and tan skin. But it would never compare with Embrys. I leaned back and giggled every time Embry would act out the girl. For some one so masculine he sure did get a girl down. I stood up after a few minutes and started sliding down the banister.

I landed in front of Embry and started talking like the girl did. Embry was a bit shocked that I had come down but he continued with his part. When the scene changed into a boat competition we decided to run down the aisles and try to catch one another. I jumped over a few sets every time he got close. I wasn't going to let him get me that easy, he would have to work.

We ran up and down the aisles the entire movie, not even knowing what it was about. I leaped on his back as we began walking out to the lobby. He smelled like ax, trees, and popcorn. An odd yet yummy smell. Embry looped his arms through my arms to make sure I wouldn't fall.

As we walked out we got even more stares then before. I sighed and hid my face into his warm neck.

"What are they staring at? Am I that big of a freak," I mumbled hoping he wouldn't hear me but of course he did. He pulled me off in back and put me in front of him in a split second. His face was hard and his eyes were far off. When he opened his mouth I couldn't believe the voice that came with the words.

"Don't you ever say that again, Haze," I was a bit taken back with the harsh tone but I couldn't open my mouth to come back with something. So instead I just stood there with a dumbfounded look on my face waiting for him to move again.

Once he did he picked me up and carried me outside bridal style. Whenever someone turned to stare he would bare his teeth in a animal like way. I buried my cold face in his hot chest and waited for my breathing to become normal. He sent my heart sky high when he held me like this.

"Hello Haze," I heard a voice behind us, dripping with poison. I peeked over Embrys shoulder as I felt a growl rumble through his chest. I bit my lip to hold back a scream when I saw it was the man with red eyes. He slicked his hair back so it wasn't in his face and he put on a proper suit. Not the dirty one I saw the last time. His head was tilted with a wicked grin plastered in the middle. I gulped and jumped down from Embrys arms, despite his protest.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly scared of what he would do to me, to Embry.


	27. Chapter 27

It seemed like everything had paused for a few seconds. That was until Embry changed behind me. The force from it pushed me to the floor. I stood up breathing hard and waiting to see what was behind me. I never saw Embry as a wolf and I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I gulpped and turned away from the soulless red eyes that were staring me down to see a black and brown spotted wolf. I blinked a few times wanting to reach out and touch his ruff. But then I held back and remembered the situation. Embrys massive head motioned to the door. I bit my lip and turned back around to see the man smirking but there was so much fear in his eyes. I sighed and took off down the steps and out the glass doors. Most of the parking lot was gone because of the little scene. I turned back around for only a moment to see Embry pounce on the man. I gasped and took off again.

I had to find a payphone or something. I had to get the others to help. What if the man was stronger then Embry? What if Embry got seriously hurt? My heart started aching with the thought. I picked up my pace while looking around frantically. I didn't notice I was crying until I felt the tears begin freezing from the frigid air. I saw a payphone a little whiles down at the edge of the sidewalk. I smiled and yelled at my legs to go faster. It would have been so much more easy just to fly, he would have been fine by now. Damn angels!

I started beating on the glass window to the wanna-be-gangster out. He scrunched up his face and turned around to continue his convostation. I growled and hit the window even harder. I had to get help and fast, I didn't have time for this asshole. The guy turned back around and glared at me. I glared right back but more lethal. After a few minutes of dead silence and staring te man hang up the phone with no goodbye to the other end and pushed past me.

I stepped in the booth and dug out a quarter from my pocket. I slammed the door shut and dialed Emilys house number. Thankfully Sam picked it up on the first ring.

"Hello," the deep voice travled into my ear.

"Sam, we need help, please," I was near begging when I heard glass from the movie theater shutter. I bit my lip wanting to run back and protect Embry.

"Alright we'll be there in a few minutes," with that he hang up and left me alone in a booth. I looked up to the movie theater again frowning at the fact that I just had the best time in there and now Embry is probably getting hurt. I sighed and stepped out of the payphone and started running back up to the theater. I wasn't going to let him fight alone. No way no how.


	28. Chapter 28

I slowly stepped through the broken front doors to see the damage inside. I saw blood on the walls and floor and limbs torn off. My eyes widen at all of the gore. In all of my visions this topped it. My own eyes saw this. My own skin was kissed but the evil swarming. I walked up the familier stairs again and gasped at the sight in front of me. Embry was tearing the man limb from limb and throwing him around like a rag doll. I gulpped loudly hoping to get his attention but make sure he doesn't attack. Would Embry attack me? Does he know its me?

Once the body was all over the place Embry morphed back into the beautiful man I've learned to know. There he stood before me tan, bloody, tall and naked. I tried not to drool and linger on his muscles but it was hard not too.

"Come on Haze, we have to light this place up then get out before the cops come," Embry grabbed my hand still blood covered from the fight but I bit back the bisle raising to my thoart. We ran to the truck to go back home when we saw the pack jump out of the woods. All of them were wolves but I had no clue which was which. I waited as Embry stared at them. Sam, a hue black wolf in fight, changed back and pulled matches out of his jeans pocket. He waved his hand to signel that he had it under control.

We drove in silence for a little while. The heat wasn't on but with Embrys warmth raditing through the truck I guess it wasn't needed. I sighed and leaned back into my seat closing my eyes becoming exhausted. The same thoughts raced over and over again in my head.

Was Embry ok? Were we going to be ok? What was the deal with that guy? Why did Embry kill him? Was Embry going to be on the news for making such a big scene? Were people going to start hunting him down thinking he's some kind of monster? My thoughts were cut short when Embry pulled over to the side of the road. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the darkness. I felt safe though because Embry was so close.

"I'm sorry Haze. So so sorry," he mumbled as I gave him my jacket to cover himself with. I bit my lip and moved a bit closer. He looked so vunerable and fragile at that moment. All I wanted to do was have my wings back so I could wrap him in them and protect him. I kissed his cheek first and when he didn't move away I kissed his nose. He still doesn't pull away so I kissed forehead and then his jaw line. I saw his hands wanting to move towards me so I wrapped my arms around him.

"No worries," I whisper as I close in to his soft looking lips. Even at his worst I could still feel myself falling for him...hard.

Embry moved in to close the gap between us. His lips over took my with such heat and passion I felt myself drowning in love. It was one of those feeling that you can never get right in your mind. Only the moment could stasify you. I moved closer until I was on his lip with only my jacket on his lap separting us. I pulled away a bit to catch my breath but I got one gasp before he pulled me back for more. We stayed in this position for god knows how long. All I know is that I was safe and comfy.

I guess he was right, this is where I belonged.


	29. Chapter 29

I didn't see any damage on Embry. No scars, bruises, or bumps. But I could tell something was wrong. He was to quiet to be ok. I kept looking at him but he never looked back at me. I bit my lip and looked out the window to watch the darkness pass by. The same thoughts kept racing over and over again in my mind. Why wasn't he talking? Were the others ok? Did someone see who he was before he changed? COuld he get in big trouble because of that scene? I looked over again to check him out once more before we pulled into the driveway. The only thing out of place on his body was the blood. I didn't know if it was his or the other guys. I wasn't even sure who the other guy was. When he turned the truck off I got up the nerve to ask.

"Who was that guy Embry? I know he was the man who chased me into town but other then that..." I trailed off when I saw his hands shake on the steering wheel. I remember seeing Paul do that a billion times over small things. But Paul had anger issues Embry did not. I put my hand on his shaking one to try and calm him down. I've seen him angry and I don't want to start now.

"He was a vampire. He came into a week or two ago, thats why we were always on patorl. He didn't want him killing anybody. We thought we left but obviously not..." Embry almost growled when he stopped talking but he stopped himself. I breathed in deep and looked down. I didn't focus on anything. I was completely drowning in my mind. Embry opened my door and helped me out. He was still wearing my jacket to cover up himself but in all honesty it didn't cover much. I basically stumbled up the stairs and into the living room. Everyone was already home.

Claire was sleeping soundly on Quils lap. Everyone around the room looked shaken because of the vampire or worried about there imprint. I didn't hear the people who tried to talk to me, I didn't bother trying to focus on the. Instead I walked over to the window bed and watched Emily get the first aid kit to clean up Embry. I didn't even hear Embrys shout from the stinging of the liqud she was rubbing on his boiling skin. I looked outside only a few times to see no light but the moon and even that didn't do much. I sighed and watched the clock tick.

I knew Embry was explaining everything to the pack but I didn't bother putting my two cents in. A few minutes after Embry stopped talking Paul jumped up and started yelling at Sam. Something about how Embry got to kill a vampire by himself but he didn't. Paul is to cocky for his own good. He thinks he is so much better then everyone when I control his life in my hands. I laid down on the window bed and pressed my hand agaisnt the glass. It felt so cool compared to the living room. With all the werewolves body temptatures in one room it was getting hot.

When the clock stroke midnight Kim jumped up from her chair and screamed. After a few minutes of a panicking Jared, Kim finally calmed him down. Apperently the noise scared her awake but I didn't care at that moment. I was exhausted even though I didn't fight I felt like I went through the ringer a few times. I walked upstairs hearing a string of goodnights. I felt Embry behind me because of his heat. I was thankful because once we entered my room I felt the draft.

I slid off my jeans no bothering to tell Embry to turn around. I kicked them to the corner of the room reminded myself to put them in the hamper in the morning. I decided to leave my sweater on just in case Embry wasn't there when I woke up. I climbed into bed and waited for him to do the same. After a few minutes I felt the bed sink in and his huge arm wrap around my tiny waist. I fell asleep that night feeling completly safe and whole.


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning the house was filled with noise which was such a surprise because of last night. I didn't feel anything by me so I knew Embry had left. I frowned and opened my eyes to a note on his pillow.

_Partrol, see you for breakfast :) -Embry_

I chuckled quietly and walked over to find some sweats. Without any of the werewolves near me I was freezing. Once I was dressed I walked downstairs to see what was going on. I could smell the usual breakfast and I could hear Paul above the rest. I walked to the table to see him yelling at Jacob. I bit my lip wanting to keep out of it. Leah was by me instead of Kim and she leaned over to talk.

"Boys are such dumbasses," she whispered as she picked up a peice of bacon and shoved it into her mouth. I stiffled a laugh and grabbed a pancake. The meat smelled extra yummy today but I knew I couldn't eat any of it. I wanted to respect the ways I was rised. Embry wasn't at the table like he said he would be so I figured he was at home or still out.I ate quietly trying to pick up on the yelling but all I got was blah blah blah. None of it was really important.

"So Haze I know because of what happened last night you may not want to go but Sam is making the boys help with the baby room so I figured we could go shopping," Emily said as she stirred something in a pan. I turned towards her with my eyebrows raised.

"Emily your only a few weeks along," how could she be doing the baby room already? Emily waved my comment off and slid the fried potatoes, which were in the pan, onto a plate on the counter. I picked a peice of egg off of Seth plates and chewed it slowly. Everyone stopped talking when Seth glared at me. I laughed and smiled wide. It seemed like everyone forgot what they were talking about and started laughing just like I was.

"Hi Haze," Claire whispered from my other side. She was certainly quiet today, something that has never been accomplished.

"Hi Claire," I whispered back playing along with her. She rarly whispered unless she was scared or about to cry. I waited for her to talk again but she never did. So of course I had to ask.

"Whats going on?" I whispered again making sure only she heard me. Everyone else carried on with a convostation not even bothering to look at us. Claire bit her little pink lips and turned to face me.

"Quils not here," she turned to the empty seat next to her. I frowned and brushed her hair back. I fought the vision before I talked again. I wasn't ready still to see hers. I don't think I'd ever be ready.'

"He'll be back soon," I reassured her and helped her cut her pancakes. I think Emily meant to do it since Quil wasn't here to but I knew she was so occupied with more orders for food from the guys. She smiled at me and started shovling the food into her tiny mouth. I smiled and started eating again as Sam and the two boys walked in. Quil groaned as he dropped a huge cardboard box in the living room. Claire was jumping up and down screaming his name. Of course like a lost puppy he came running to her.

Embry smiled at me and made Leah scoot over to be next to me. Sam ruffled my hair lightly and walked over to Emily. I smiled at Embry and bit down on my fork. Today would be good.


	31. Chapter 31

Emily was driving and I was sitting right next to her with my window down and my arm hanging out. Leah and Claire came with us not wanting to be the only girls at the house and they knew it would be boring. The radio was off and the only noise in the car was Claire telling us about her imaniagry friend named Peggy. Leah rolled her eyes alot thinking it was a bunch of bull. Emily laughed when Claire did just to make her feel like she understood. But I really listened to every detail. I could tell Claire would be a very smart and creative lady when she grew up.

"She watched you last night to make sure you were safe," Claire smiled at me brightly. I knew most would feel creeped out that a little girls invisable friend was watching you sleep but in all honesty I felt loved. It meant a lot to me that Claire had her friend watch me. I ruffled her hair and leaned back in my seat when we neared the city. I could smell the food already from the vendors on the streets. Emily started listing off stores as turned onto the main street for the strip mall. But I was way more intrested in the people.

The girls were ignoring the boys who whistled at them and the boys were steady chasing the girls, no matter how many times they got turned down. I saw a few old people sitting together on benches sharing a ice cream or fries and enjoying the weather. I love old people like that. They were taking advantage of the time they had left. Unlike some who would sit at home just waiting to die. We passed by the same people about five times before we found a parking spot. Leah and I couldn't get out on our side so we slid through the windows. I smoothed out my brown dress Emily lent me. I couldn't wait to get my own clothes. Even the clothes angels gave me were hand-me-downs.

I jumped behind Leah alot to avoid being hit. I didn't want to see anyones death here. Only one person come close to hitting me. I heard the skateboard before I had time to jump. Thankfully Leah pulled me and threw me on the ground. Emily scloded her as Leah tried explained the situation. The guy on the skateboard offered me his dingy hand but I ignored it and stood up to fix my dress. I looked up and glared at the boy then I widen my eyes. I remembered this boy like it was yesterday.

When I was gaurdian he was the first person I was assigned to watch. Although I only watched him a few times I remember his face clearly. His father use to beat him to near death every night until he died of a heartattack from all the shit he put into his body. I was thankful I no longer had to watch the senseless beatings. He looked a bit different then the last time I saw him. His short blond hair was now long and greasy. His peircing blue eyes were now glazed over from weed that came off of him. His mouth hang open staring at me openly. A friend of his friends were hitting his shoulder to get his attention but it was no use. I backed up and ran to the bench the girls were sitting on.

"Come on," Emily waved to me as she opened a door to a small thrift store. I stepped in and smelled mothballs and a scent I could not put my finger on. I started wondering around by myself and picked out a few things. Jeans that were worn and felt amazingly soft. A few sweaters that were plain and wool. A few shirts that were plain and covered my back. A few dresses that were short and flirty for dates with Embry. I stopped to stare at a pair of sweatpants when I heard a ruffle behind me.

"Boo," Claire shouted as she jumped out of a clothing rack. I pretended to act scared but I couldn't hold back my smile. Leah came around the corner looking scared and that made me smile bigger. Seeing Leah scared was a sight. Leah picked her up and laughed at my smile while grabbed some of my clothes to put on the check out counter. Emily already stood there with a bag of dresses.

"I'll be huge in a few months," she said as she rubbed her belly. I nodded in understandment as the lady rang up my clothes. Then I heard the bell above the door jingle with a new coustmore coming in.

"Dude she came in here shut up," I heard the guys voice with all of his friends behind him laughing. My eyes widen when Leah grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the store. We ran around the corner to find the car and we slid in the windows. Emily and Claire came to the car a few minutes later laughing at us. I smiled at Leah in thanks and caught my breath. It would be so much easier to fly.


	32. Chapter 32

When we got back home the boys were already done and in the backyard cooking the food. I grabbed my and Emily's bags not making her carry one thing. Claire held the door open for me and started jumping when Quil was at the kitchen table playing poker with Embry, Paul, and Jacob. Paul bent over to check Embry and Quils cars when the turned to look at us.

Right away Embry jumped up and grabbed the bags from my hands. I laughed and followed him up to my room. I put Emilys bag outside my door for her to get later. I crashed on my bed and groaned from the events of today.

"Didn't have fun?" Embry asked when he climbed into bed with me. He was wearing his signature grin. I turned onto my side to face him and tell him what happened.

"So I ran into this guy that I watched over a few times and he recognized me. At first I thought it didn't matter but he followed us into the store so Leah and I fled out while Emily finished up," I giggled by the end remembering Leah's face when she heard there voices. Embry bit his lip was I told the story but now that I was done he opened his mouth to talk.

"That's how Marcus recognized you?" Of course that would be his question. Not oh I'm so sorry are you ok or saying he should have went with us. I was disappointed but I nodded.

"Did you ever see me or watch over me?" He bowed his head knowing that he was speaking selfishly. I bit my lip and closed my eyes trying to remember if I ever saw him. But I don't think I ever did. I only ever saw Marcus. I shook my head truthfully and frowned. He nodded his head in understandment.

"I don't think you were ever in trouble though, I would have sensed if you were," I rushed out my words trying to make him see that it wasn't my choice. He looked up and beamed at me which I returned.

"If you could have would you?" He asked like a little boy asking for a cookie before dinner. I laughed and nodded. I knew in my heart I would have; even if he wasn't in trouble. Embry jumped on me and pinned me down to kiss me. Feeling his soft full lips on mine again was a pleasure. I don't think I would ever get use to it. I heard everyone come inside down stairs so I knew it was time to push him off of me.

He groaned not wanting to get off but he did. I smiled in thanks and pushed my bags to the corner of the room reminding myself to hang them up before I go to sleep. I hated wrinkly clothes more then anything.

Embry and I went down stairs hand in hand. Claire pointed to the seat next to her for me to seat in and the others got up for Embry to scoot in. We frowned but did as they said. Claire was sipping slowly out of her sippy cup to make the flavor last.

"I love love love fruit punch," she yelled at me with red teeth. I laughed knowing for a fact she would not sleep at all tonight. I felt bad for her parents. I leaned back in my seat waiting for dinner to be on the table when I heard a crash outside. I jumped up a few feet and waited for my heart to calm down. Some of the boys were snickering but I rolled my eyes at them.

"Emily, honey, come here for a moment," Sam called from the front door sounding shocked. Emily had a sly smile on her face as she skipped out of the kitchen. Kim who wasn't here this morning was laughing and biting her lip. She leaned over to me to let me in on a secret no one else knew about.

"Emily had me go out this morning to find some things for your plain room, they just arrived," she had a huge grin on her face when she got up and followed Emily outside. I could hear Sam growling and mumbling as he dragged things in. The boys were forced to help, none of them were happy about that.

I leaned against the wall watching them bring in everything. Kim, Leah, Emily, and Claire stood next to me with grins on there faces. The boys carried in boxes and boxes of stuff, groaning every time the plopped them down.

"Were just going to make your room represent you, it was Embrys idea," Emily said to me when all the boys came in and collapsed. I crouched down next to Embry and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," I smiled and started thinking of ways to repay him 


	33. Chapter 33

**This story will be ending. If you want me to do any story that involves twilight reveiw or something and I'll try my best :).**

Everyone helped me with my room. I was so happy that they were welcoming me and making me apart of there family. Even Marcus and Mrs. Call come by. It took all day but it was totally worth it. My walls were now a dark red with black trim and my clothes were hung neatly in my closet which were hidden by mirror doors. My bed was pushed agaisnt the window wall which now had beautiful black curtains. I smiled as I breathed in deeply. Embry who was lying next to me busted out laughing. I sat up on my elbow and glared at him. I don't know what was so funny, I felt at home now. I felt apart of something. I guess Embry was right...but I'd never let him now.

A TV which sat on my new black dresser glowed. I was full from eating so much at dinner and I was cozy from my sweats and tanktop. I knew my scars showed but I honestly didn't care anymore. They were apart of me. They always would be. I stared at my ceiling when I felt Embrys gaze on me. The rain that held off all day now beat softly on my window. I listened to it trying to distract myself from his stare. I felt his hands on my waist pulling me closer and closer until I was pressed up agaisnt him. I finally turned to look at him. I kept a straight face but I knew my eyes gave me away. I knew in my eyes I was laughing and laughing hard at that.

"Your beautiful Haze," Embry whispered as he stroked my hair. His breath tickled my cheek everytime he exhaled. I felt my cheeks get hot with a blush forming and I tried hard not to let it show. I nodded in thanks and bit my lip a little.

"And that makes you sexy," he said in a husky voice with a slow smile. I looked away from him trying to calm my heart down. How did Embry have this effect on me? Was it this imprinting thing? He sighed and put his face in my neck. He breathed in deep and let out a pleasureable sigh that tickled me. I laughed and turned to look at him.

"I love your smell. Its like spring rain and flowers," he tried to explain himself before a blush crept up but it was to late. I smiled and his jaw line then his nose. I could barely see his blush but I knew it was there. I buried my face in his neck and mocked his actions. He smelled like the woods and rain. I think I found my new favorite smell. I pull back and smile at him.

"You smell like dirty gym socks," I joked and laughed when his jaw dropped. I always get a kick when he takes things to seriously.

"I'm kidding. You smell like the woods and rain," I told him as I rested my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and began to drift off. I felt him shift and flip the TV off before he wrapped his huge arms around me and rubbed my back. I could get use to this.


	34. Chapter 34

**Maximus05: Theres another room in the house. I just didn't put it in the story. I guess that was confusing sorry.**

**This is the last chapter sady :( So like I said in the last chapter any requests for any twilight stories I can try my best and do it for you because I'm not sure what I want to do next.**

A few months went by and Emily started to get big and moody. Most of the guys stayed out of her way. Claire was very quiet when she was resting which was odd. Leah, Kim, and I had grown close being the only young girls in the house. Summer was ending quickly so I had to register for the school which I wasn't every happy about. But Sam said I had to and of course I had to listen to him. He was letting me leave here like I was family. Emily would sit in the baby's room for hours on end just preparing every little detail. We still didn't know if the baby was a girl or boy so the room was bright yellow which shined into my room. I would watch her every now and then when the weather was bad but most of the time I was outside with the guys and girls or at Embrys house. Mrs. Call had use to try to hug me and such but she's getting better at not trying. I appericated that more then anything.

On the last day of summer I went to Embrys house for a family dinner. I tried to tell them that I wasn't family but they wanted me there because I was so important to Embry. Mrs. Call made tofu which tasted yummy compared to all the salads I've been eating. Marcus still stares at me alot but its been toning down more and more each day. Once we were done I leaned back in my chair and bit my lip. I was stuffed and needed to walk this off. I waited until Embry was done before sliding out of my chair and hugging Mrs. Call tightly. I knew she was shocked but she hugged back. The vision flooded my mind but I pushed it back out. Thankfully I read and read until I found a cure for it. I believe my grandmother would be proud.

"Excited for school tomorrow?" Embry asked when he shut his front door and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and squinted. I wasn't really sure what to think of school. I'd have the guys and girl by my side but what about my classes? I just shrugged and skipped down the sidewalk. I felt the food chrun in my stomach but I didn't care. I turned around to wait for Embry.

"What about the baby? You'll be around that thing more then any of us," he said as he drapped his arm around my shoulders. I knitted my eyebrows and pursed my lips.

"I'm not sure, I only liked kids when I protected them," I answered as we turned onto my driveway. Embry stopped me when I passed the mailbox and under the moonlight I could see his face was serious.

"What about if we have kids one day?" His voice was deep and shaking so I knew he was scared. I sighed and looked at my feet. Embry and I have avoided the entire future thing just pretending we were a normal couple. I wasn't sure if I wanted kids of my own. I didn't want them to get my curse.

"I don't know," I whispered and looked up at his disappointed face.

"Then what do you know?" He asked sounding depressed.

"I know I love you," I said strongly and proudly. I wanted him to know that I wasn't ashamed. His face dropped in shock.

"About time," I heard a few of the guys yell from the porch. I laughed as Embry snapped out of it. He picked me up and twirled me around. I laughed even more when Jared and Kim mocked us. When he set me down he kissed me gently.

"I love you too," he whispered as he turned away to walk back home. I watched him round the corner before I started walking up the driveway.

Up ahead of me was my family, friends, and most of all my home. This was all I ever wanted.


End file.
